


Forever Knight

by Empress_Teacupp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bittersweet, Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Teacupp/pseuds/Empress_Teacupp
Summary: Hey y'all!So I decided to do an "unconventional ship" which involved Weiss and Jaune. I don't want the story to be a romance per se but about the sort of relationship Weiss and Jaune would have.As always constructive feedback is always welcomed.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth.

Weiss breathed heavily, guilt gnawing inside her as she held onto Jaune. He laid there in tattered clothes, the blood gushing from him, breathing just as heavily as she was. There was not much time. Weiss knew of this, but she wanted one more moment with the man that have loved her and saved her.

“They should be after me any moment...” Jaune gasped, his torso rising up. “You have to finish me.”

Weiss shuttered. “Jaune, you can't tell me what to do.”

Jaune smirk slightly. “You're a beautiful singer but a terrible actress.”

Weiss pouted. “You have to amplify your aura and can continue to live.”

Jaune moved his lips around trying to find the right words. “I can't and even if I could. I couldn't go back to Atlas after I failed to save those people. Your father would never forgive me.”

“I don't care what my father thinks and I won't allow anyone to touch you.”

“I can't take anymore from you, but you can take what's left of me.” Jaune brought her face towards his, her eyes right above his. “You really do look like a Snow Angel even with your scar. No, especially with your scar.”

Weiss remembered when she fought the Grimm Armored Knight. It was frightening at first but she knew with enough resolve she would defeat it and sure enough she did. But could she take away this knight's life and use him as one of her fallen foes. A tear eluded Weiss's eye and fell onto Jaune's nose.

“There may not be such a thing as happy endings at times, but I had happiness with you. That's what I can take away from this.” Jaune hands twitched as he held onto her. “I just hope you can take something away from all this.”

“Jaune?” Her lips were still. They couldn't move, unable to articulate any words she needed to say. But she grasped onto her Myrtenaster knowing what she needed to do.

“Before you do anything.” Jaune inhaled. “There is something I need to say.”

“Then hurry....” Weiss gritted her teeth. “Please. Hurry.”

“I always wanted you to be happy. And every single part of me wished I could make you happy.” Jaune gulped as the blood flowed out. “I love you.”

Weiss shook her head as if she was trying to get the words off of her. The Myrtenaster was already raised above him before she wanted to stop her sword from ending him. But how did she feel for him?

The sword she grasped onto as she stood above him closing her eyes. “Jaune...”

Even with her eyes closed she saw no darkness. Only of them together through the fields, in the night, and on the battlefield. They held onto each other's hand under the redwood tree, they held on for what seemed like forever before Weiss broke off. She wanted to say she was sorry but she knew better. Her mother – as strong as she was – never broke her grasped with the man who pursued and used her. Weiss knew Jaune was her friend and ally but now he would be forever a part of her...

 


	2. Where Forever Begins

The sky was a beautiful crimson when Weiss was in the midst of her training. She could now summon the Armored Knight and the Queen lancer as her pawns. She was beginning to be as strong as Winter. After each move from the Queen Lancer she sighed.

“Looks like you need a break?” Jaune said standing behind her with his hands holding out, his eyes looking as big as a puppy's.

“And it looks like you need to practice some more.” Weiss said as she pointed at his sword. “Your sword barely has any dirt on it. Having a special semblance doesn't mean you can slack off.” Weiss bobbed her head to the side. “That's what Winter always said to me anyway.”

“Well I know but...” Jaune shifted his feet slightly. “I just wanted to help a little.”

Weiss mustered a smile. “Well you're doing fine. Even though I might have lived...” Weiss seem to have felt the pain at her side. “I still don't know how I would have been able to help my other teammates.” Weiss's eyes glimmered.

Jaune chuckled. “I think everyone is very grateful that you're able to summon now. I know you struggled with that for a while but I always knew that you were strong and determined. I'm happy for you.”

“I am too. Winter and Mother should be happy as well.” Weiss sighed. “Though, I'm very nervous seeing them when we get back to Atlas. I left Mother a letter but I hope she won't be too mad.”

“She probably will like any other mother but I'd like to think she understood.” Jaune bit his lip. “And I will tell her what a great job she did raising you.”

Weiss grimaced. “Please don't do that.”

“Why?” Jaune blinked as he shifted his feet slightly. “You never mentioned your mother, did you?”

“Oh, she can be caring and kind but she has her failures. She thinks not only was she a terrible huntress but a failed parent. So she'll probably think you're just being nice or trying to woo me for the fortune or something.”

“Weiss?” Jaune seem to have held onto her hand without him realizing it. “You know I would never want to do anything that would hurt you.”

Weiss nodded wanting to grasp onto his hand – her fingers then trembled away. “I hope you know that we have a job we need to do first.” A smile bestowed upon Weiss's face. “My grandfather once said that expect nothing unless you move onward.”

“Sounds like a wise man.” Jaune said.

“That he was. He would have liked you – but he also would have ribbed you first.” Weiss shifted her pose to a relax angle.

“Hey you two!” Nora's voice erupted from the entrance. “We're ready to board towards Atlas within the hour.” Nora smirked. “Would hate for you guys to miss out.”

“We'll be there in a few minutes, this guy needs to have a few sparing lessons first.” Weiss held out her sword. Jaune was able to dodge with a confident grin. “My grandfather definitely would have liked you.”

 


	3. In Skies and In Spirit

Jaune looked out the window, they were still above the sea. He crutched onto his stomach remembering how he met Ruby; her witnessing how he threw-up on the airship and him witnessing sneezing Dust onto Weiss. And Weiss only saw him as “scraggly.” _Those were the good old days._ He thought to himself as the pain didn't seem to want to subside.

“Jaune?” Ren came out with a bottle of medicine and a teaspoon. “This should help alleviate the sickness.”

“Thanks, Ren.” He snatched the bottle from him and poured himself a teaspoon full of medicine. “How much longer is the flight?”

“Somewhere between twelve to sixteen hours. Atlas is way up North, you know.”

“Ugh,” Jaune gulped down the medicine. “This is not cherry flavor! Also, twelve to sixteen hours! I wonder how Weiss was able to deal with it.”

“She said she had to take medicine the first few times she was on an airship. She had Qrow bought this medicine before going onboard.” Ren smiled slightly as he looked off to the side. “When I told her and Nora that you weren't feeling well she told me to give that to you.”

“Oh?” Jaune's stomach growled as if he was ' _ohh_ -ing' with him.

“Weiss actually asked Nora about you; she wondered how you have been... coping with everything.” Ren sighed silently.

A strange sensation went through Jaune. He laid down on the cot allowing the nerves to run through him as he stared at his shield. “Ren,” He looked at his shield. “I feel awful.”

Ren took the medicine and teaspoon away from him. “It's guilt, isn't it?”

Jaune blinked. “How did you know...” He scoffed. “Oh, I guess you're very observant. ”

“That and you wear your heart on your sleeve.” Ren still held onto the medicine as he knelt in front of Jaune. “You can't be mad at yourself for how you feel. When my I learned my mother and father died I knew I had to keep my emotions aside in those moments to save myself as well as Nora. But it didn't meant I forgot about them. I miss them but they would not have wanted me to wallow in sadness.” Ren subsided his gaze. “You feeling guilty shows that you care about Pyrrha still.”

“Do you think she would have been alright if I was with Weiss?”

“I think she made it clear that she wanted you to be happy with whomever that may be.” Ren said without a trace of doubt.

“I think so too. It just that I didn't see it because of how dense I was.” Jaune sighed. “But no more screwing around. I have to be there for Weiss. I wasn't there for Pyrrha so I can't fail again.”

“You already made great strides and you will improve.” Ren patted Jaune on the shoulder. “And Pyrrha would have been proud.”

“Thanks, Ren.” Jaune said before he closed his eyes.

He heard Pyrrha's voice, _Keep your front foot forward._ He wanted to speak to her and tell him that he wished he could be a better friend. Now and forever.

 


	4. In Skies and In Spirit (Part II)

The mountains were gleaming with snow when Weiss looked outside the window, she rolled her eyes slightly. “I just escaped Atlas and now I have to go back.”

“We don't have to go to your family – or at least not right away.” Ruby patted her on the back. “We only have one objective and that's to stop the bad guys from taking the relics and the Maidens' powers.”

“True, I just hope General Ironwood won't make me feel guilty about leaving the borders of Atlas. He's been a close friend to both my parents for quite some time.” Weiss's eyes escaped to a memory. “I remember Winter would come home referring him as her real father. I respect him but there were days I wondered if his heart is in the right place.”

Ruby grimaced. “Why do you say it like that?”

“Well he does things thinking it's the right thing to do and like my father he thinks his way is the only way.” Weiss humphed. “But unlike my father he looks after others before himself.”

“I get that.” Ruby glanced at the entrance of the other section of the airship. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can but I can't promise I will answer.” Weiss said in her usual surly tone.

“Has Jaune ever asked you... anything?”

“That has got to be the vaguest question I ever heard. And kinda out of left field”

“Well it's just that he made mention of you once of twice during our journey. He wondered how you were doing back at home. I don't think he ever knew much about your father at the time but I think he's worried about you now so more than ever.”

“If he's really worried about me then he would ask me himself.” Weiss held onto her arm. “I'm tired of people looking after me but expecting me to figure stuff out on my own.”

Ruby paused. “Sometimes people want to be close to others but are just afraid of getting hurt again.”

Weiss blinked. “My mom said that once – or twice or several times.”

“I think Jaune cares about you, it's just hard for him to open up again.”

Weiss glared at her reflection in the window. “Why can't things be the way they use to? The innocence we had that is – not that I ever had much but there was so much to look forward to.”

“Doesn't mean we can't have a happy ending. Penny and Pyrrha would have wanted that for us or for us to at least try.”

Weiss hated how her reflection showed a somber look. “Then we'll give it a try.”

“There you go.” Ruby 'booped' Weiss's nose.

Weiss forced a smirk. “Do that again and I will slap you.”

“When has that stopped me before?” Ruby chuckled. “Anyway, you should something to Jaune. Maybe a little more than a thanks but something that will make him grateful for himself and for your well-being.”

“That wouldn't be a bad idea.” Weiss sauntered towards the back of the airship. “But don't mention my feelings or anything.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Ruby did a salute of some sort.

“It better be.” Weiss opened the door. “No one likes a spoiler.”

 


	5. Nightmares and Consolations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. So I know it's been a while since I have updated but my inspiration has been revisited as of late. Also, I realized I never posted this chapter for whatever reason. Erps! Anyway, I'm hoping to get another chapter out as soon as I can. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

Jaune closed his eyes waiting for the ship to land. Whatever peril was up ahead on land is sure to be doable than up in the air. _I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing._ Pyrrha's voice rang in his mind. Now that he knows his semblance how could he ever forgive himself for never learning it sooner. The image of Weiss getting stabbed by Cinder's arrow took over Jaune's mind.

“Jaune?” Weiss said silently. Jaune jolted upright.

“Weiss!” Jaune jolted upright and opened his eyes.

Weiss was bent over above him, her hands in front of her as if she was ready to push him back down. “You alright?”

“Weiss?” His eyes went from her eyes then to her hands. “I didn't mean to scare you. I just have been having some...”

“Nightmares?” Weiss brought her hands down and clasped them as she settled next to Jaune. “You'll adjust.”

Jaune's hand form into a fumbling fist. “Have you ever thought of past experiences and wished you could change them?”

Weiss's face tilted to the side, her eyes wanting to find the right answer. “Sometimes, but it doesn't mean I can't learn from my mistakes – or anyone else's.”

Jaune huffed. “You never were weak. Why is that?”

“Jaune, everyone has weaknesses. I just learned to hide them.” Weiss scoffed. “Winter once said it's one of the perks of being a Schnee.”

“Well I don't know your family too well but all I know is that you have an unbeatable strength and an amazing resolve.” Jaune's hand to have found hers. “Please don'e change that.”

Weiss gasped. “I'm not going anywhere, don't you worry.” She saw her hand grasping onto his. “So much for keeping my emotions in check.” She retracted her hand slowly while smiling.

Jaune chuckled. “Anyway, this conversation is getting way too depressing. Please tell me what Atlas is like.”

“You mean aside from people being as cold as the weather? Or that some of them are stuck-up ignoramuses?” Weiss grin got larger until Jaune grimaced slightly. “Well I shouldn't say it like that. It has some of the most advanced sciences in all of Remnant. People who were as hard-working as my grandfather came up to Atlas to endure hardships for a better life.” Weiss saw a flicker in Jaune's eyes. “As for my grandfather he grew up poor, had the help of his father – my great-grandfather – and a few others. Even after so many failures he refused to give up. People thought he was crazy at the time but when his pioneering became more and more of a success the more he seem to have forgotten about his hardships.”

“Wow, that's inspiring.” Jaune grabbed onto Pyrrha's sash.

“Mhm.” Weiss then sighed. “And he forgot how conniving some people were.” Weiss then smiled again albeit weakly. “With all that being said, I think you guys will at least appreciate certain things about Atlas. Some of the coffee shops are the best in all of Remnant. Well with Vale being close second.”

“Sounds like we'll have to see.” Jaune saw their hands intertwined. When he first Weiss he wasn't sure if she was a shallow crush or something more. After he heard her sing for the volunteer event for the Dust Safety Awareness Fund it was then he knew how he genuinely loved her.

Their hands started to shake. Weiss's eyebrows merged and so did Jaune's. The whole airship shook.

“What now?” Weiss asked nervously.

Ruby huffed as she bolted through the door. “Weiss! Jaune!”

“What's happening?” Jaune said as he stood up.

“The village below!” Ruby responded.

Jaune and Weiss glanced out the window and there was smoking bellowing from the village below. Jaune bit his lip as he turned to Weiss. “No turning back now?”

“No turning back.” Weiss affirmed.


	6. An Old Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I know these chapters aren't very long but I feel as though I really want to dive into Jaune and Weiss's core relationship before anything else. Even though I find myself with writer's block with this particular fic I still would love to keep it going. Thank you all for your praise and support. I genuinely hope y'all will enjoy future chapters. <3 
> 
> As always, constructive feedback is appreciated.

The civilians in coats that was in similar styles of Weiss's white coat garb were screaming as they ran across the snow valley and small stoned houses. As the airship landed, Weiss observed the crowd; they weren't Atlasians but they were still on the continent of Solitas and this village was not too far from her Grandfather's original village.

Jaune's eyes darted across as he held onto the window looking at the snow storm. “Where's the Grimm?”

“Ren says it's an Ijiraq,” Ruby blinked as her brows scrunched. “Whatever that is.”

Jaune directed his attention from the window to Ruby. “Is that some sort...”

“My grandfather once tried to fight it with his crew.” Weiss stuttered for what might have been the first time for Jaune. “He says it was terrifying let alone powerful.”

 

A memory shrouded Weiss. She was five years of age sitting by the fireplace with her Grandfather holding her close as she listened to the cracking of the fire as her grandfather narrated the tale.

 

“The long face was staring into me as if it was looking into my soul.” Nicholas began. “The eyes were also drooping with longing to destroy anything or anyone in it's path.”

Weiss blinked. “And it had red eyes and claws?”

Nicholas nodded as he shut his eyes. “It made an awful sound too. Remember the other day I cracked my voice when I practiced singing? It was like that but along with screeching.” Weiss grimaced, trying to be reverent by staying silent. Nicholas lifted her head. “But even as scared as I was I thought of the people most important to me and wanted them to be alive.”

“So what did you do next?”

“Well after the antlers tried to stab me – and it succeeded once – I got up and kept shooting at the darn thing. I finally moved towards it as it was coming me and shot it in the eye. It disappeared in the snow storm and never came back.” Nicholas chuckled. “Such a shame your grandmother wasn't there in time. Would have made a great summon for her!”

“Were you hurt?” Weiss inquired.

“Physically, yes. I had to rest for a few days and I would have nightmares about the darn thing. But your grandmother was by my side consoling me and it made me feel amazing to know she was there alive and well.”

Weiss cooed as she attempted to wrap her arms around her grandfather. “You were Nana's knight then.”

Nicholas's bellowed. “Something like that! But I honestly believed she was her own hero. And that's what I loved about her. Very powerful and not afraid of anything – she wasn't even afraid of telling people how it is. Now that's strength.” He cupped his hand below Weiss's chin. “Whenever I see you I see your Nana. You two are so alike it makes me believe that there is still so much good in this world.”

Weiss smiled as she squeezed Nicholas. “Oh, Grandpa.”

Nicholas lowered his head with his smile. “And you can be however strong you want to be. I believe in you.”

 

Jaune and Ruby exchanged uneasy glances as the airship was lowering. Ruby narrowed her eyes as she instinctively grasped onto Crescent Rose. “Well it won't be around for long.”

Jaune gently grasped onto Weiss's arm. “Shall we?”

Weiss looked into the storm. Would the monster that nearly killed her grandfather. “We shall and we will.”


End file.
